Last Second
by Chokyulate23
Summary: Jika memang ini adalah saat terakhirnya. Naruto ingin detik terakhirnya hanya ia bersama Sasuke.  seperti biasa, bad summary! SasuFemNaru!  bagi anti SasuFemNaru, pergi jauh-jauh! #lempar granat  RnR please #puppy eyes  Don't like? Don't read!


Alohaa~

Tsu come back! XD

Kali ini Tsu membawakan cerita yang angst, tapi mungkin angstnya sangat amat teramat tidak terasa.

Padahal fic yang sebelumnya aja belom dilanjut, udah bikin fic baru =="

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa! XP #plakk

Ini karya fic Tsu yang ke-2, kalo sempet, readers tolong baca juga ya fic ku yg berjudul Triangel Love XD

Tsu sangat butuh riview di fic itu, karena untuk menentukan cerita Triangel Love dilanjutkan atau tidak. Tapi jika tidak adanya riview di fic itu, mungkin tidak akan dilanjutkan.

Kalo ada yg berniat membaca fic itu, Tsu minta maaf karena ceritanya masih sangat jauh dari kata **sempurna**. Gomen (_ _)

Dan karna Tsu masih newbie di dunia author atau dunia Fanfiction, Tsu minta kritik dan saran dari para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman ya (_ _)a

Daripada banyak omong, mending langsung aja ya :D

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T, sepertinya -.-'

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: angst, romance

Warning: Typo bertebaran, angst sangat tidak terasa, abal, pasaran, tidak layak dibaca, silahkan tekan tombol **BACK** jika anda **ANTI SASUNARU/SASUFEMNARU**. Silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

Don't like, don't read!

**Last Second**

**By**

**Uchiha No Tsuki74TraLaLa**

.

.

**TEEETTT~~**

Bunyi bel sekolah Konoha International School. Sekolah ini sudah mulai sepi karena sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk dua sosok makhluk di kelas ini, mereka masih sibuk membereskan buku mereka.

"Yap! Sudah selesai. Ayo pulang teme!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru sapphire yang sangat indah, juga kulit tannya yang eksotis. Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn." Dan pemuda yang menanggapi perkataan Naruto tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih dari tokoh utama di cerita ini. Laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih seperti porselen, dan wajah yang tampan, dan model rambut yang mencuat keatas yang melawan grafitasi.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan dan ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Merasa Naruto tidak ada disampingnya, Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya tersebut.

"Dobe!" Sasuke segera menhampiri Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

**Naruto POV**

"Ugh.." Aku memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. 'oh tidak, jangan sekarang! Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui penyakitku.' Aku berharap agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui penyakitku.

"Dobe!" Aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa?" Dari bicaranya pun sangat terasa bahwa ia sangat cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Sa-sasuke.. Hanya pusing yang amat sangat. Ugh.." Rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalaku makin terasa sakit. Dan tiba-tiba, pandanganku semakin buram dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"NARUTO!"

**End Naruto POV**

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang indah. Saat kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya, Naruto sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit.

'Jangan-jangan...' Batin Naruto merasa jika Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamardan ia menemukan sosok orang yang dicintainya sedang berdiri dekat jendela sambil melihat pemandangan sore hari diluar.

"Sasuke.." Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Saat Sasuke menoleh, ia segera menghampiri Naruto dengan raut wajah datar, tetapi matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Naruto.. kau sudah sadar. Apa masih sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke.. aku sudah baikan.." Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke

"Dobe, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?" Sasuke menatap mata Naruto

"Jujur? Jujur soal apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tau dobe, kau itu mempunyai penyakit kan?" Sasuke semakin menatap Naruto serius.

"I-itu.." Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke, dan akhirnya dia memilih menunduk.

"Jawab dobe!"

"Iya.. aku mempunyai sebuah penyakit. Maaf jika aku tidak memberi tahumu." Naruto semakin menunduk dalam.

"haahh~ dobe, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Karna aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.. dan kau akan.. meninggalkanku.." Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau itu!"

"Sasuke.." Naruto mulai berani menatap mata Sasuke, dan ia tidak menemukan satupun kebohongan tersirat dimata yg hitam itu.

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah dipikirkan." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Um. Ne, Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke taman rumah sakit?" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

"iya.." 'untuk yang terakhir disaat bersamamu' Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 orang sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi yang ada di taman rumah sakit sambil memandangi pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Indah ya teme.."

"Hn."

"Ne, teme. Apa aku akan meningggal?"

"Kau itu bicara apa, tentu saja kau tidak akan meninggal, kau akan tetap hidup." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Tapi, jika aku mati.. aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuku." Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari cinta yang baru. Jangan hanya karena tidak adanya aku, kau jadi terpuruk dan tidak mau mencintai orang lain lagi."

"Cinta? Yang baru? Aku tidak bisa dobe.. yang kucintai hanya dirimu."

"Aku tau teme.. tapi kau harus melakukannya, untuk diriku.." Naruto memohon dengan amat sangat.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji." Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, dipeluknya Naruto dengan sangat erat.

**NYUUUTT~**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kembali sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Tapi Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Naruto merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan dan rasa sakitnya perlahan-lahan tidak terasa.

'apakah ini saatnya?'

"Teme.. Aishiteru.." Naruto menutup matanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

"Aishiteru yo dobe." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menatap makam seseorang yang sangat aku cintai melebihi apapun. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras diwajahku.

Tempat pemakaman ini sudah sepi karena sudah mulai hujan. Dan seperti permintaanya, akan ku coba mencintai orang lain. Meskipun hanya dia yang sangat kucintai melebihi apapun.

'Semoga kau tenang disana dobe'

**End Sasuke POV**

Disini terbaring

Orang yang terkasih

Dan sahabat kita

**Namikaze Naruto**

**-The End-**

gimana? Nambah ancur ya?

Yahh, aku tau kok.

Um, angstnya ga kerasa kan? Hore! Ga kerasa! XD #gila

Gomen jika ceritanya jelek, ga bermutu, soalnya Tsu masih newbie.

Dan Tsu mintaa maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain.

Tapi ini murni dari otak Tsu sendiri. Suer dah ._.v

Lain kali Tsu akan bikin cerita yang lebih bermutu dari cerita ini

Sekali lagi, Tsu minta kritik dan saran dari para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman ya! XD

Oke, Tsu ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sudah kosong otak Tsu. Mau di charger dulu ._.b #dzig

Sampai jumpa di cerita Tsu selanjutnya! XD/

Don't forget!

**Riview **ya!

Riview ga riview pokoknya harus ngeriview! XP

Dan hanya menerima flame yang **membangun** ^^a

Jaa ne~ #menghilang


End file.
